


How Not to Shut Up Severus Snape

by shyfoxling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxling/pseuds/shyfoxling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a year after leaving school, Sirius sneaks back into 12 Grimmauld Place to get some things he left behind. He meets someone he did not expect, who says some things he did not expect, and then does some things he <i>really</i> did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Shut Up Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nehalenia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nehalenia).



> **Warnings/contains:** Implied Severus/Regulus, hallway sex, dirty talk, abuse of em-dashes, lack of Britpicking, a few cracky lines in an overall non-humour fic, timeline assumptions that may not be well-supported by canon, and a way to deal with post-sex mess that would not be approved by _Better Homes and Gardens._
> 
> Betaed by [alwaysasnapefan](http://alwaysasnapefan.insanejournal.com) and [coyotegoth](http://coyotegoth.livejournal.com).

Sirius quietly closed the door to his bedroom and silently looked up and down the hall. It would be just what he needed, running into Kreacher at this hour of the night after breaking into his own house to steal away some more of his own stuff that he had left behind when he had run away nearly three years ago. It was Easter holidays at Hogwarts, and usually that meant that Regulus and their parents would go on a brief trip someplace. He had made certain at least their parents had gone before trying this stunt, but he didn't know if Regulus had gone with them this time. Regulus was in his last year of school now, and maybe he had other plans.

Sirius hefted his rucksack onto his shoulder and descended the stairs as stealthily as he could. He was trying to decide between nicking something to eat from the kitchen or just walking out the door and leaving when he heard someone walking around downstairs. _So Regulus **is** home, I guess._ He crept down to the end of the hallway, just to get a look, and was so surprised at what he saw that he nearly dropped the rucksack.

It was Snape. _Snape_ , in _his_ house. Well, not _his_ house, since he left it, but -- _Snape!_ And where was Regulus, then? Sirius put the rucksack down on the floor, and Snape turned at the sound.

His eyes widened, and his mouth formed a snarl as he recognized the intruder. "Black!" he said, at the same time as Sirius said "Snape!" Anger flaring, Sirius stalked halfway down the hall to him, half intending to beat the stupid tosser's brains out without waiting for an explanation.

Snape took a step back, wary; then he glanced at the rucksack, seemed to put two and two together, and started right in with his usual: "Reduced to burgling at last, Black? How far indeed the _noble_ have fallen."

"Don't give me this shit, Snape," Sirius said, closing the distance and turning so that he backed Snape up against the wall. "Where's Regulus? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Regulus is asleep upstairs, so I suggest you keep your voice down. As for me, I happen to be a holiday guest in this house, hence my -- ahem -- casual attire." He looked down at his black knit long-sleeved shirt, pajama bottoms, and sock feet, then met Sirius's gaze again and raised an eyebrow. "I should rather ask what _you_ are doing here, since as I understood it you took yourself away from this place for good several years ago. I'm certain everyone was just _heartbroken_ about that, but if you were hoping for a tearful family reunion, I'm afraid the master and mistress of the house are currently abroad."

Sirius growled and smacked the wall next to Snape's head. " _Shit_ , Snape, do you _ever_ stop talking? What would it take for me to get you to shut up for even five minutes? Do I have to suck your sodding prick?"

He had meant it as a bluff, trying to scare Snape off so Sirius could get out quietly before Regulus woke up. He knew Regulus would find out about this, there was no helping that now, but he didn't especially want to see his brother face to face. Snape got a predatory glimmer in his eyes, though, that made Sirius feel altogether uncomfortable.

"You might try that, yes," Snape said, and quirked his mouth in something that might have passed for a smile if it hadn't been dripping with menace and challenge.

Sirius shivered. _Well, shit._ He studied Snape's eyes, trying to guess if he was bluffing as well. They were always dark -- _why do I know that?_ \-- but in the dim hallway they were impenetrable. There was only one thing for it, then; he would have to call the slimeball on it. A little voice in the back of Sirius's mind said _but what if he **wants** you to--_ but Sirius shushed it as he slid his fingers into the waist of Snape's pajamas and pushed them and his pants slightly down his hips.

Snape was already getting hard, and that's when Sirius knew he had really got himself into a mess. He couldn't see any way out but forward, though. If he stopped now, Snape would _win_ , and Sirius would sooner eat wool until he shat jumpers than allow Snape to get the better of him. He knelt.

 _So_ , Sirius thought, beginning to panic. _Snape's prick. The very same. What my big mouth gets me into!_ He winced inwardly. _Don't say that -- "big mouth." Okay; just shut up, Sirius. Pull yourself together. You can do this; he'll be sorry._

He grasped the waist of Snape's pants and pulled it down so that Snape was completely exposed. _I can't believe I'm doing this. Just remember you're on the attack here, Sirius. He didn't **make** you do this. He doesn't want this. He'll back out the second your tongue--_

Sirius placed his tongue against the underside of Snape's cock, about halfway down the length.

Snape didn't back out.

 _Oh -- well -- of course he didn't! Where could he back out to, what with pressing himself back against the wall like that?_ Sirius thought with a touch of hysteria. He cast about desperately for what he should do next. _Maybe that's not enough to scare him. Well... more?_

"Well... more?" said Snape's voice from above him.

Sirius startled, grasped Snape's cock in one hand, and put the head in his mouth. He moved his tongue slowly up and down to buy himself some time. Sirius had very little idea what he was doing; oh, he had read some things that gave him some ideas, but that wasn't at all the same as actually _doing_ it. He certainly wasn't flexible enough to have practiced on himself, a fact he knew to his chagrin from personal experience.

He mentally slapped himself. _Am I seriously worrying whether I'll be any **good?** Is that what I'm hearing here? For fuck's sake, Sirius, just **move!**_

He closed his lips a little tighter about Severus's prick and sucked gently while he drew back slowly. Judging by the soft moan Severus emitted, this was well-received, so Sirius did it again, a third time, a fourth, a fifth, soon picking up a bit of a rhythm. He thought about what sorts of things he himself would like, and started to squeeze his one hand lightly in concert with his sucking strokes, while bringing the other up to caress Severus's bollocks.

He felt Severus's left hand thread into his hair and the backs of the fingers of his right hand brush against his jaw. His touch was surprisingly soft, even tender. _What is the world coming to? Here I am sucking Snivellus's cock and he's being **nice** about it!_ A kind of humming laugh welled up in Sirius's throat. At the same time, he tried a circular motion of his tongue as he took as much of said cock into his mouth as he was able, thus tracing a spiral around it as he moved.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Sirius, do that again," came the voice from above, a mere whisper.

Sirius wasn't certain what "that" exactly was, so he tried the whole ensemble of spiralling tonguing sucking move again. He didn't have a laugh in him this time, though, so the humming noise came out much closer to a moan of his own.

"Mmmnnnh, that's right," said Severus, his breath coming faster now, but the movements of his hands on Sirius's face and head were still leisurely. "Who knew you had a mouth like that? And that sound you just made--uummmm--that voice is so nice when you aren't swearing and insulting people with it. Want to--oh yes--make you sound like that again..."

 _ **My** voice is improved by not insulting people?_ thought Sirius. _Just listen to **you!**_

The hand in Sirius's hair clenched, then relaxed, and the one touching his face suddenly cradled his whole cheek in its palm. "If you could--oh--see what I'm seeing, the way your throat--ahh--is moving, and your hair all falling--oh--fuck--yes, do that--you have no idea how long I've thought about--mmssSssiri..."

Sirius stopped abruptly, Severus's cock still in his hand, and stared up at him, irritated. "I thought you said you would shut the bloody hell up if I did this."

"You... heard what... you wanted to... hear," Severus said in between panting breaths. He swallowed, and Sirius bit his tongue at the sight of the movement. "I said you... might try it. I left out the part... about how it would be... more likely I would just... talk about something else instead."

Sirius blinked. "You slippery little fucker!" he whispered furiously, similarly leaving out the part about how the Royal Society of Things Sirius Wanted to Hear from Severus Snape seemed to have taken on some surprising new fellows in the past few minutes, including a sizable contingent which weren't even proper words and ought by all rights to have been denied membership in such an exclusive organization.

"If I'm 'slippery' I dare say it's your doing," Severus said, looking pointedly at his cock, the head of which was shining with Sirius's saliva. He smirked as he looked back into Sirius's eyes. " 'Little' -- ah, yes. So that must be why you're having to use your hand as well."

Sirius hastily withdrew his hand and made to stand, but Severus placed his hands on Sirius's shoulders. To his own surprise, Sirius stayed put; the weight of Severus's gaze seemed warm and comfortable, like being under cozy blankets in a cold room. It held him down, but he couldn't bring himself to mind that much. It was rather more pleasant than being pierced through the eye with a chunk of ice, which is what Sirius usually felt if he chanced to look too directly into Severus's eyes.

"If by 'fucker' you mean the strict sense, _one who fucks_ ," Severus continued, the phrase coming over his tongue in a way that made Sirius want to do the same, "then I can't deny it."

Sirius cocked his head and said cheekily, "You missed a word, Snape. What about 'you'?"

" 'You'?" Severus tilted his head slightly in the opposite direction. "I suppose I can't deny 'you' either." He dropped his hands and a queer expression flickered across his face, like a very unexpected and unfamiliar thought had occurred to him.

Sirius waited for Severus to say something else, but when no more words were forthcoming, tried again to stand. Severus did not stop him this time, and merely stayed leaning against the wall, following Sirius with his eyes as he rose to his feet.

"What are we doing here, Black?" he said softly.

" _We?_ " hissed Sirius. He turned round and fell against the wall next to Severus with a gentle _whump._ " _We?_ This was your idea!"

"On the contrary. You were the one who brought up the subject of _sucking my sodding prick_ ," he said, tucking the same back into his trousers. "I merely acquiesced."

" _Acquiesced_ \--! Didn't seem that way to me. Eager, I would have called it. Practically _begging_ , in fact."

"And you in all your magnanimity just hadn't the heart to refuse a poor boy some charity? How touching. Quite the philanthropist, you are."

Sirius blew out a frustrated breath and slid down to sit on the floor. He couldn't really risk just hitting Snape, no matter how tempting a target that nose was. Sirius Black and Severus Snape, one-on-one, here, tonight, in this arena, was not good odds, although Sirius would never admit that aloud. Besides the noise, Snape would probably manage to pull his wand and get off a devastating hex before Sirius could get a good enough grip on him to throw him bodily from the house.

But then, it wasn't really Sirius's house to throw anyone from anymore, was it? He'd seen his spot on the tapestry; blasted clean off. From the sounds of things, Regulus had invited Snape round for the Easter hols. Probably some other creepy Slytherin mates of theirs were popping over earlier in the evenings for drinks and a few rounds of Death-Eater-rules canasta. Snape had every right to be in the house; it was Sirius who had had to break in to his own room and sneak around from there.

While Sirius was pursuing this melancholy train of thought, Snape had slid down beside him, not touching, but not at a distance one might call "respectful", either. He was rubbing one of his temples with his thin fingers as though trying to fend off a headache. The motion tugged at the skin of his throat slightly, and Sirius noticed a glint of silver there, repeatedly catching a glint of light and then sliding back into shadow.

Looking fully at Snape, Sirius saw that it was a silver chain. _What the...?_ He slipped his fingers under it, making Snape's breath hitch at the soft touch on the soft skin over his collarbone. Sirius pulled the chain out from under Snape's shirt and stared in confusion at the pendant dangling from the end of it: a simple disc of silver, with an enamelled design of a white five-pointed star on a black background.

It looked very familiar, but Sirius couldn't immediately think why. He rubbed it thoughtfully between his thumb and fingers for a moment, and then the realization hit him. It was familiar because Sirius had one just like it. His parents had given it to him when he turned ten years old. He hadn't worn it since he was about thirteen, but he still had it. And they had given an identical one to Reg--

"You bastard!" Sirius said, fisting his hand around the chain and pendant and pulling roughly. "This is Regulus's! How'd you get your slimy claws on it?"

"Let go or you'll break it, Black," said Snape in a low, angry voice, his face only inches from Sirius's. "I certainly didn't _steal_ it from his innocent sleeping form, if that's what you're insinuating." He sounded extremely offended at the mere idea.

"You're not telling me he _gave_ \-- why on earth would--!" Sirius's eyes narrowed, then widened. "Why, you filthy little--! That's my little BROTHER you're fucking around with, you fucking CUN-mmph--"

Snape had clapped his hand over Sirius's mouth. "Shut _up_ , Black. We didn't want to wake him, remember?"

Sirius did his best to bite the inside of Snape's hand, but there wasn't much flesh there for his teeth to gain purchase on, so he did the next best thing.

"Eurgh! Stop that--Merlin, that's disgusting! Quit _licking_ me! Honestly, you're such a child sometimes--look, I'll take my hand off if you promise--yuugghhh!"

Sirius was tracing his tongue back and forth along the line between Severus's forefinger and middle finger, and doing so rather slowly and gently, considering the situation. The thought crossed Sirius's mind that he ought to just grab Snape's bony wrist and push him away, since Sirius was certainly the stronger of the two, but he was rather enjoying watching Snape squirm.

Fed up at last, Snape removed his hand from Sirius's mouth, stood, wiped his hand on his trouser leg, and whipped his wand out of who-knew-where all in a single lightning motion. "Don't make me silence you the other way, Black." He paused for a heartbeat and glared at Sirius. "Or do worse."

Sirius just glared back. It was a long moment. Finally, Snape lowered his wand, but he didn't put it away. He flicked it back and forth with a kind of nervous motion as his hand dangled by his side. He fingered the pendant with his other hand, then quickly tucked it back inside his shirt. " 'Fucking around with' -- that's all you know about it," he said, his lip curling contemptuously.

"Well, you know what? It rather is," said Sirius, standing as well and folding his arms defiantly. "I gave up on my parents years ago, but even my own brother will hardly speak to me anymore. So 'all I know about it' I just learned from you in the past minute and fifteen seconds."

Something... sorrowful? -- flickered in the depths of Snape's eyes. "You don't _want_ to know all there is to know about it," he said darkly.

"Yeah? Try me."

" _No._ If Regulus hasn't told you, then I am certainly not going to break his confidence."

"Honour among thieves, eh?" said Sirius mockingly.

Severus paused, then looked at him gravely. "Honour alone."

Whatever Sirius thought he had been expecting to hear, that certainly wasn't it. He was now fresh out of clever remarks and his reserves of righteous anger were getting dangerously low. "Fine, Snape," he said. "Fine. Be like that." He grabbed Snape's left arm and hauled him close; Snape hissed.

Sirius shot a glance at where his thumb pressed into the inside of Snape's forearm. "Yeah, I know all about that, the both of you," he said, and locked eyes with Snape again. "I don't have the time or the energy to fight you about it right now. But you had just better take good care of Reg. I'm not certain I _can_ hate you any more than I already do, but if I hear he's turned up dead, you will _not_ enjoy it."

"It is fortunate for my _enjoyment_ , then," Snape drawled, "that your demands are already in line with my intentions." Without breaking their mutual gaze, he grasped Sirius's wrist and pried his hand away from its grip on Snape's arm. After a moment spent staring at each other, he pulled forward slightly and brought his mouth level with Sirius's ear.

"But who is going to take good care of _you_ , Black?" he said, an evil-sounding smile in his voice and his breath tickling Sirius's skin. "Make certain _you_ don't turn up dead? I hear Potter's a little... busy... these days."

Sirius flinched and was about to let loose a hot rejoinder when Snape bit him hard on the side of the neck. "Uhn--!" Sirius said, going suddenly weak in the knees.

Snape released the pressure of his teeth, mouthed the spot briefly and then soothed it with his tongue. He moved under Sirius's jaw and bit the soft flesh there firmly, but much less like he was actually trying to take a piece out. Again--and his tongue--and his mouth on a different spot--teeth--lips--he'd have thought Severus would be cold inside with that icy gaze he had but that mouth felt so, so hot on his skin--!

A good portion of Sirius's blood decided that its services were immediately required between his legs, and hastened to fill the order. Sirius noticed that Snape was still holding on to his wrist rather tightly. _Should be able to pull him off balance..._

Sirius suddenly folded downwards, pulling Snape down with him. They landed in an awkward sprawl on the floor and after a brief scuffle, Sirius managed to half-sit on Snape's upper legs and pin his wrists to the floor on either side of his head. This made it easy for Sirius to see that Snape was hard again, and he was rather disconcerted by the look on Snape's face, too; it seemed he was rather enjoying being in that position.

All that he had somewhat expected, even -- especially? -- Snape's erection. What was strange was the buzzing feeling in his stomach that he was _pleased_ about that -- _happy_ that he had got Snape aroused again. Sirius felt slightly lightheaded and was puzzled at how nice he seemed to be thinking it was to have Severus Snape pinned to the floor underneath him.

He searched Snape's eyes for a cue. _What next, arsehole? Where was this supposed to be going? Say something! Or fight! Or even -- try to bite me again!_ He wondered briefly if he could get away with just standing up and Disapparating, but the feel of the skin of Snape's wrists against the palms of Sirius's hands was casting a very strong vote against it.

"Where was this supposed to be going?" Snape said.

Sirius snapped his gaze back into focus and narrowed his eyes with suspicion. That was twice Snape had echoed the exact words Sirius had been thinking; it was very odd.

Snape laughed softly, a sound which made prickles stand up on the back of Sirius's neck. "You're an open book, Black, but nearly a blank one. Do you ever think further ahead than the next ten seconds?"

Sirius felt his cheeks grow warm. All right, so he hadn't any plan; he had better come up with something to top whatever Snape was thinking if he was going to get out of this with his self-respect intact.

...Right. Because that strategy had worked so well to get him out of things when he threatened to suck Snape off. And yet... again, Sirius was having a hard time bringing himself to mind very much.

"I'll give _you_ ten seconds," he muttered, and proceeded to shed his jacket onto the floor and pull his shirt off over his head.

Snape's eyes widened -- _at least I caught you out with that move!_ Sirius thought -- and then wandered appreciatively around Sirius's exposed skin. "Do you have any idea what you mean by that, Black?" he said, but in a slightly dreamy tone that belied the mild insult.

Sirius didn't, really; he was just sourly repeating the last thing Snape said as a bizarre sort of open-ended threat. "How about it means that I'll give you ten seconds to get up off the floor and get out of this house, or all bets are off."

"You seem to forget I was invited. I'm afraid you're the gate-crasher here. What would you say to _me_ giving _you_ ten seconds?"

Sirius said nothing. There was a short pause. "Five," said Snape. Another pause; Sirius maintained his silence. "Eight." Snape was starting to smile, which was a thoroughly unsettling expression. "Nine." No, not so much a smile as a baring of teeth. "Nine and three-quarters." Sirius rolled his eyes. "... _Ten_."

It was funny, Sirius thought, how Snape could look like he was saying just that one syllable, because he was dead certain that what he _heard_ was "I'd like to tease you until you forget about pride and dignity and start whining for me to stop pissing about and fuck you already, then stick my fingers up your arse and suck you until you come down my throat with my name on your lips."

"...Ten," repeated Sirius. "I'm still here where I'm apparently not wanted." He raised his eyebrows. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Snape had propped himself up onto his elbows as much as he could with Sirius still pinning down the lower half of his body. He reached up with one hand, placed it against the back of Sirius's neck, and pulled him downward so he could place his lips against Sirius's throat.

"There you go hearing challenges you want to hear, again," Snape said into Sirius's skin. "I didn't say I would give you ten seconds _to get out_."

"So what _did_ you mean, Snape?" Sirius said through gritted teeth as he fought not to tremble at the touch.

"There's no need to keep your voice down like that, you know," Snape said, leaning backwards.

Sirius followed downwards at the pressure on his neck, but frowned at Snape, confused. "But Reg--"

"Sharp as a tack, aren't you? There's been a silencing spell up since just after I pulled my wand on you." Snape nipped with his teeth. "Ten seconds to either _start_ something or have it started _for_ you." He bit fully, and pinched one of Sirius's nipples with his other hand.

 _Well, if that's how it's going to be--!_

Sirius grabbed both of Snape's wrists and pinned them back against the floor, then shifted himself so he was straddling Snape at the hips instead of sitting sideways on his legs. Snape's cock pressed up against Sirius's bollocks in a rather nice way. Sirius moved his hips in a very short thrust and Snape's eyelids fluttered with pleasure.

Snape was wearing an entirely different sort of small smile now, one that actually softened his features rather than making him look like a cat about to pounce on and toy with its dinner. Sirius thought it rather flattered Snape, actually, and was seized with a desire to kiss him.

 _Did I just hear myself right? I want to **kiss** Snape? Severus? Snivellus fucking Slytherin Snape?_

He considered Snape's face again; his longish black hair fanned out on the floor underneath him; his thin wrists in Sirius's hands; the rise and fall of his chest with his rapid breathing; the press of his cock against Sirius's body.

 _Oh, fuck it._

He released both of Severus's wrists and plucked at his shirt. "Off. Off; _now_ , I said."

"Then 'off' yourself, Black. I can't do anything about it with you sitting on top of me."

Grudgingly, Sirius dismounted and sat back on his heels. He was fascinated with the movements of Severus's fingers and hands and arms as he pulled the shirt off over his head. The line of the silver chain was short against his throat, drawing a delicate bridge between his prominent collarbones; the pendant must have slipped around while Severus was on his back. And there was the Mark, ugly and black and burned-looking against the pale skin of Severus's inner arm.

Severus carefully pulled the pendant around to the front again, his eyes focused on the floor in front of him for a moment. Sirius reared back slightly so as to throw his weight forward and push Severus back down, but Severus must have caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, because he shot out an arm, catching Sirius off-guard, and pulled Sirius down beside him instead.

"Better?" he said with light sarcasm, placing his palms on Sirius's chest.

"Much," said Sirius, and kissed Severus hard, pushing one hand into the hair at the back of his head. Severus made a pleasurable noise in his throat and snaked a hand downward across Sirius's stomach to unfasten his jeans.

When Severus plunged his hand in to wrap around Sirius's cock, Sirius thought _oh -- so there's the cold! Merlin, those fingers are icicles!_ Or was it just that his own flesh was smouldering with need for that touch? _Icicles -- long, flexible icicles -- oh God, that feels good -- lower --_

Severus broke the kiss and started on Sirius's throat again, working his way down towards the collarbone as his hand worked up and down and around Sirius's cock. "You think--" bite-- "very loudly--" kiss-- "Black."

"What?" Sirius breathed, and pushed back from Severus slightly so he could look into his eyes. At this distance he could only see at one at a time, so he looked back and forth, confused, while Severus inched Sirius's clothing down and slid his hand a little lower. "Thought you said--" Severus cupped his bollocks and squeezed carefully. "--ohhhh--Silencing--Ch--"

"I said _think_ , Black, although I suppose the meaning of the word _would_ be lost on you at the moment." He moved his whole body downwards and started to entirely pull off Sirius's jeans and pants. Sirius swatted him away and did it himself, eager to find out what Severus had in mind. Looking down his body, Sirius caught a glimpse of the tip of Severus's prick poking out of the waist of his trousers, and hid the beginnings of a smile.

"Is this where you do what you said earlier?"

"What are you babbling about, Black?"

"A little while ago, you said... well, I could have sworn I heard you say... it was something about teasing and whining to be fucked and sticking your--"

"And once again you display this extraordinary ability to hear me say what you _want_ to hear me say, regardless of whether or not I ever actually _said_ it. I must admit I'm surprised at the sort of things you seem to want to hear from my mouth, though. If Potter ever knew..."

"You must have! I _heard_ \--"

"Refresh my memory, then." Severus punctuated this by pulling his pants down so he could grasp his own prick, and stroked himself slowly, looking up expectantly into Sirius's eyes. It was a funny sort of punctuation; more of a decorative flourish, actually, but it made the point, at least if the point was to nearly frustrate Sirius into some of that whining Severus was -- wasn't -- was talking about earlier.

Sirius couldn't stop himself looking downward at what Severus was doing, and took a deep breath. "You said -- nnngh, it's lovely to watch you doing that -- you said you wanted to tease me until I for--forgot pride... oh, the way you move your hand, so slow... and begged you to fuck me or _something_ , and... mmm, those little thrusts, what if you were ins--and then you would -- suck me and fuck me with your fingers and... do your hands feel as cold as they did on me? They must; that cock was so hot in my mouth... and -- and make me say your name when I came."

Sirius looked back at Severus's face; his eyes were closed, but they fluttered open as Sirius stopped speaking.

"That does sound very nice," Severus said in a voice that was now finest silk velvet. He scooted up level with Sirius again and their cocks brushed together. "I think maybe I will." He was not lying perfectly still, and the movement was causing momentary contact between now this spot of skin, now that, which was driving Sirius absolutely mad. "But there's one thing we have to make certain of first, lest you bollocks it up at the crucial moment."

"What?" Sirius asked, wrapping his hand firmly around both their cocks in the hope that it would restrain Severus's movements some, but he kept making them regardless and _ohhh that's nice._

"Do you in fact know how to say my name?"

"What, 'Snape'?"

Severus clucked his tongue. "Pity; clearly not."

"Oh." Sirius got his meaning now. Had he _ever_ called Severus by his given name? He didn't think so. Why should he have done? In school Severus had had a surname, and a perfectly good nickname for when professors weren't listening, so what would Sirius have needed with "Severus"? He had to admit, though, that at the moment there was something very particular indeed that he needed with--

"Severus." It was the lowest volume he could muster without actually forcing the other to lip-read.

"Well done," said Severus as though he were complimenting Sirius on a momentous achievement, and dove down to swallow Sirius's prick nearly whole. Sirius groaned with surprise and pleasure and thrust his hips upward involuntarily. Severus pressed him back down firmly and set to in earnest.

Sirius was frustrated that he had nothing to grab on to. There was a runner rug down the hallway, now rather bunched up from all their activity, but it was too stiff to get a good grip on. There was Severus's hair, but he had touched that earlier when they kissed, and the texture wasn't that inviting. Could they maybe go to a room with some furnitu _\--oh Merlin, if he keeps that up, I'm going to come way too--!_

Severus changed rhythm and angle slightly and Sirius sighed. He pushed himself slightly up onto his elbows so he could see what Severus was doing, which was a bit of a mistake as far as coming too fast was concerned, because Sirius was certain it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

On the other hand, though, it was the best decision he had ever made, because Sirius was certain it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

He even thought he was getting the better deal, because unlike Sirius's own performance, this was no grudge-suck. Severus was _intent_. He was _loving_ what he was doing. It was in the softness of his expression, the little sounds he was making in his throat, the way his thumb was rubbing and pressing against the base of Sirius's cock, even the un-pausing grace with which he tucked his hair behind his ears again -- first one side, then the other -- every time it fell forward into his face.

Severus opened his mouth slightly and pulled back, running his tongue up the underside of Sirius's prick as he did so. Sirius whimpered at the loss of the contact and the close, wet warmth -- _forget pride, indeed_ \-- but Severus was only wetting the first two fingers of his right hand. He nudged that elbow against Sirius's legs, urging him to part them somewhat, and when Sirius did, Severus drew his fingers from his mouth and pressed them both against Sirius's arsehole.

Sirius gasped. "That's not going to -- you can't just --"

"Relax," said Severus before filling his mouth again with Sirius's cock.

Sirius tried to, but it was very strange. _Okay, that isn't so bad. Just touching -- think about what he's doing to your cock instead -- ohh, actually, maybe I think I like that. Kind of presses on something..._

Severus pushed the tip of his middle finger inside. It was a little uncomfortable, kind of a stretching feeling, but in the middle of everything else, it also felt good. Sirius could feel him moving that finger slightly, not even enough to be a thrusting motion, just a kind of tugging, and oh, actually that _was_ rather good.

Severus pulled back again, this time with enough suction to hollow his cheeks. "Ungh!" Sirius said, throwing back his head. "Not so har--aaah-aahh..."

The word he had meant to say was waylaid by the feeling of Severus's tongue licking his bollocks, carefully, first one, then the other; around -- bottom to top -- the patch of soft skin at the join of the thigh -- and then underneath, down where his finger was -- was -- _oh fuck that's incredible, oh_ \-- and then, slicker, that finger was pressing in deeper, withdrawn a little, then pressed in further--

\--and now Severus's mouth was back on his cock, his tongue moving slowly around and then Sirius was certain he touched the back of Severus's throat once or twice, and then Severus _did_ start making thrusting motions with that finger and Sirius felt he was about to give Severus a run for his money on the subject of failing to shut up.

"Fuck, oh, fuck, yes -- where did you learn -- oh my -- maybe I _do_ want you to fuck m--please, just, more, mmnh-- _aaahnnn!_ "

Severus had curled his finger inside him and pressed upwards, and the pleasure from the motion was so intense it was almost painful. Be that as it may, Sirius was certain he wanted Severus to do it again as soon as possible, and found himself pressing back against Severus's hand to encourage him. Happily, Severus obliged him. Repeatedly. In time with all the wonderful things he was doing with his mouth.

"Ahh-- _Severus_ \--"

It was a good thing he got it out just then, because in the next moment he came, and quite forgot how to breathe. Severus allowed him to thrust upwards somewhat, and swallowed around the tip of his cock. Some seconds later, Sirius fell limp, his whole body trembling. Severus sucked carefully as he withdrew his mouth for the last time, and Sirius thought he felt him squeeze his thigh gently as he pulled away the hand whose finger had done such marvellous things.

Sirius lay on his back, staring at the ceiling in a daze. _How the bloody hell did we get into this? I can't remember -- oh. I was trying to get him to shut up. That's right._ When he was able to make his limbs move again, Sirius pulled up his pants and jeans. Next to him, Severus had sat up and put his shirt back on, and was now looking down at his own prick, cupped gently in his unmoving hand, as if deciding whether or not something ought to be done about it.

"Severus," Sirius said quietly to him, and reached out a hand to touch his knee. "Shall I--?"

Severus looked uncertain, but did not object when Sirius sat up as well, grasped his prick, and started to stroke him. He shifted into a kneeling position and then, to Sirius's surprise, leaned forward and let his head lie against Sirius's shoulder, as though he were exhausted and Sirius were holding him up.

Sirius moved his hand more quickly, and Severus started to make those same little rutting motions with his hips that had been driving Sirius up the wall earlier. He grunted softly and whimpered with an unexpectedly high-pitched, vulnerable sound.

Soon, he clutched at Sirius's shoulder with his hand and his movements changed to something much more erratic. "Ss--Sirius--" he whispered, and then muffled a wailing cry in the flesh of Sirius's shoulder as he came. Sirius thought it was one of the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard and his eyes rolled back slightly in the sheer auditory bliss. He paid little attention to the warm slippery stuff he could feel on his hand.

Breathing heavily, Severus straightened up and looked at Sirius. He wasn't quite smiling, but he looked satisfied enough. Sirius let go of his cock and was about to go fetch his own wand, wondering how well he could use it left-handed, but Severus stopped him by grabbing his wrist, and then--

Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing. It wasn't a lot, true, as most of it had made a little puddle on the floor that needed doing about, but _Severus Snape was licking his own come off Sirius's hand._

"Now we're even for that business earlier," said Severus when he was finished. "I don't want to see you licking my hand ever again."

"Right," said Sirius, completely lost for any other possible reply.

Severus had turned up his own wand again and was presumably about to cast some sort of cleaning charm. Sirius held up his hand to stop him, and shooed Severus off the bunched-up rug. He picked up his own discarded clothes and straightened out the rug so it ran smoothly down the hallway again, neatly covering up their sticky little mess.

"Dirty," said Severus, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius snorted a brief laugh. " 'S not my house anymore, though, is it?" he replied, and put on his shirt. "Look, I should really just bugger off. It's got to be half three by now. I got what I came for."

"And then you came for what you got," said Severus dryly.

Sirius rolled his eyes and smirked, then looked more serious. "Really, though. About Regulus. I figure you can take care of yourself -- not that I care -- even if you are a right bastard. Maybe _because_ you're a right bastard. But Regulus hasn't got a clue. He thinks he knows what he's doing but he's going to get himself killed one of these days if someone doesn't stop him. He won't listen to me but he might listen to you. Stop him, Snape. Stop him if you can."

Severus nodded grimly.

"All right, then? All right." Sirius touched his hand briefly to where he knew Regulus's enamelled pendant lay against Severus's chest under his shirt. With a faint smile he turned away and shrugged into his jacket. After fetching his rucksack from the end of the hallway, he let himself out the front door. He stood on the step and shook his head sadly as he looked up at the sky and made to Disapparate. If anyone could save Regulus from himself, it was Snape, but Sirius despaired nonetheless.


End file.
